the_mortal_kombat_truthfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mortal Kombat XI/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180728142610
Multiplayer Modes ◾ Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. ◾ Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. ◾ Versus Mode (Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster player who does the challenge, wins the challenge. ◾ Faction Wars returns. ◾ King Of The Hill (Online Only) Online Konquest A new mode that takes player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, learn variations from kharacters such as Sub-Zero and Scorpion, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Variations Edit ◾ Scorpion - Ninjutsu, Hell Sparks, Flame Fists ◾ Sonya Blade Demonstrator, Ninjutsu, Flame Fists ◾ Kung Lao - Sharpened, Hat Trick, Tempest. ◾ Skarlet - Bloodsport, Slasher, Pumped Up ◾ Sareena - Angelic, Demonic, Human. ◾ Bo Rai Cho - Dragon Breath, Drunken Master, Balanced ◾ Cassie Cage - Cassie Cage - Hollywood, Brawler, Spec Ops. ◾ Kano - Commando, Criminal, Cutthroat ◾ Jackson Briggs - Cigar Smoker,Wrestler,Pumped Up ◾ Raiden - Thunder God, Master Of Storms, Displacer ◾ Rain - Water Lord, Prince of ediena, Bubble Traper ◾ Liu Kang - Dualist, Hot Stuff, Hot And Fresh ◾ Kitana - Jade Assist, Unmasked, Assassin ◾ Ermac - Weaken, Spectral, Hoverer ◾ Kotal Kahn - Sun God, Blood God, Deceiver ◾ Nightwolf - Moonlight, Ancestor, Conjurer ◾ Sub-Zero - Grandmaster, Freezer, Breakable ◾ D'Vorah - Brood Mother, Swarm Queen, Venomous. ◾ Fujin - Hurricane, Tornado, Gale. ◾ Torr - Alive, Undead, Withered ◾ Kenshi - Unblinded, Balanced, Possessed ◾ Jarek - Thief, Criminal, Killer. ◾ Kai - Shaolin, Back Breaker, Bandana ◾ Reiko - Warrior, Shuriken-Buster,Servant ◾ Tak/Ferra - Lacky, Ruthless, Vicious ◾ Shang Tsung - Master Of Souls, Soul Thief, Transformist. ◾ Smoke - Vaporizer, Smoke Lord, Lung Cancer ◾ Reptile - Unmasked,Lizard Man,Acidic ◾ Shao Kahn - Wrath Hammer, Protector, Elder God ◾ Tremor - Aftershock, God,Earth Elemental ◾ Goro - Warrior, Shokan, Kintaro Assists ◾ first of all it's not a man crush I have no man crush it my enemy test freaks Justin bunnell 1 of them is Damien Garvey so shut haters Multiplayer Modes ◾ Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. ◾ Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. ◾ Versus Mode (Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster player who does the challenge, wins the challenge. ◾ Faction Wars returns. ◾ King Of The Hill (Online Only) Online Konquest A new mode that takes player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, learn variations from kharacters such as Sub-Zero and Scorpion, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Variations Edit ◾ Scorpion - Ninjutsu, Hell Sparks, Flame Fists ◾ Sonya Blade Demonstrator, Ninjutsu, Flame Fists ◾ Kung Lao - Sharpened, Hat Trick, Tempest. ◾ Skarlet - Bloodsport, Slasher, Pumped Up ◾ Sareena - Angelic, Demonic, Human. ◾ Bo Rai Cho - Dragon Breath, Drunken Master, Balanced ◾ Cassie Cage - Cassie Cage - Hollywood, Brawler, Spec Ops. ◾ Kano - Commando, Criminal, Cutthroat ◾ Jackson Briggs - Cigar Smoker,Wrestler,Pumped Up ◾ Raiden - Thunder God, Master Of Storms, Displacer ◾ Rain - Water Lord, Prince of ediena, Bubble Traper ◾ Liu Kang - Dualist, Hot Stuff, Hot And Fresh ◾ Kitana - Jade Assist, Unmasked, Assassin ◾ Ermac - Weaken, Spectral, Hoverer ◾ Kotal Kahn - Sun God, Blood God, Deceiver ◾ Nightwolf - Moonlight, Ancestor, Conjurer ◾ Sub-Zero - Grandmaster, Freezer, Breakable ◾ D'Vorah - Brood Mother, Swarm Queen, Venomous. ◾ Fujin - Hurricane, Tornado, Gale. ◾ Torr - Alive, Undead, Withered ◾ Kenshi - Unblinded, Balanced, Possessed ◾ Jarek - Thief, Criminal, Killer. ◾ Kai - Shaolin, Back Breaker, Bandana ◾ Reiko - Warrior, Shuriken-Buster,Servant ◾ Tak/Ferra - Lacky, Ruthless, Vicious ◾ Shang Tsung - Master Of Souls, Soul Thief, Transformist. ◾ Smoke - Vaporizer, Smoke Lord, Lung Cancer ◾ Reptile - Unmasked,Lizard Man,Acidic ◾ Shao Kahn - Wrath Hammer, Protector, Elder God ◾ Tremor - Aftershock, God,Earth Elemental ◾ Goro - Warrior, Shokan, Kintaro Assists ◾ Erron Black - Marksman,Gunslinger,Outlaw ◾ Frost - Lin Kuei, Judgement,Unbreakable ◾ Li Mei - Li Mei - Outworld, Flashing, Enlightened. ◾ Takeda Takahashi - Shirai Ryu, Demonstrator, Rojin ◾ Joshua Vincent Sott - Smoker, Cancer, Cigar Assists ◾ Raychem - Sewer God, Convert Ops,Disruption ◾ Hell waste - Devonshire, Hellfire, Fire Lord ◾ Acmin Stevensin (007) - Gunslinger, Erron Black Assists, Marksman